Butterfly Mirror
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: in the abandoned school building a lonely Ghost search for peace but that ghost will never find peace until all of it's sorrow and hatred purified. a beautiful mauve Butterfly Mirror will surely be the best clue the team can get. -CHAP 1 UP!-
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Mirror

© Copyright 1998 by Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono

~Ghost hunt~

HI! Millie HERE!  
Hey you guys I want to try something new~

I know I know I haven't continue my others ffn but hey, I can't just let ideas run away, right?

I try to kill myself by uploading this ffn without a beta or helper to double check my errors XD

But don't worry in the real story will be with a beta or helper help to check my horrible grammars XD  
saa, I hope you like it~

~ghost hunt~

Prologue

We thought that when we found Gene's body it will be our last case. But we were wrong, after we found Gene's body we prepared to go back to Tokyo right away. We didn't want to spend more time here because we will hurt Naru and his parents even more but on the way back we caught in storm so we decided to take shelter in abandoned school building that located not far from border to Tokyo.

At first when we enter that abandoned nothing happened but after a few minute Masako sense something really dangerous in that school, she told us to get out from that school and from that moment we realized that We trapped inside that school building just like our last case. We can destroy the main door but a strange power blocked us to get out. Every spells, tricks, and even Shinkigami cannot open the path to the outside world. The only way we can get out is to cleanse the ghost that haunted that place.

A butterfly mirror shines beautifully under the moonlight. And a clue will appear before the one who needed it.

~ghost hunt~

So, what do you think?  
Should I continue or just forget about this ffn?


	2. Aogami high school

Butterfly Mirror

© Copyright 1998 by Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono

~Ghost hunt~

Chapter one Aogami High school

~Ghost Hunt~

"So what are we going to do now? This heave rain not going to stop pretty soon, I'd say that we find a place to protect us from this rain. It's not like we can continue our journey, you know it's bad for us to sit in a long time!" This is getting annoying Ayako already made a long speech, not only us who in Bou-san car but also people in Naru van. How we can communicate, you asked?  
It's easy we used our cell phones, I know it's weird that the signal still fine even though we in this crazy storm.

"Alright, we will find a shelter." Said Naru annoyed.  
"Not far from here I saw a school building, maybe we can go there." Suggest John.

"Alright we turn back." As Naru commanded we turn back to the school that John mentioned. Just like John said that school not far from where we were, that school seems pretty solid, this school made out from wood but there is no sigh of it will fall apart, that what we saw from the outside of the building anyway.

"Aogami? Sound familiar but where I heard of that name before…" I unconsciously murmured while looking at the school name.

"What it is Mai?" asked Bou-san while looking at me with confused sign in his face.  
"Nothing." I replied shortly. We entered that school and surprised to find this school empty but clean, like it been abandoned not long ago.

"Is it alright for us to be here? This school seem to be abandoned." I asked to everyone in this room.

"Usually in abandoned building many ghosts in every corner, rooms or hall way but they not dangerous so there is nothing for you to worry. But if you not sure about that let's ask Miss Hara." As usual Naru always answer my question perfectly. Masako close her eyes for a moment and everyone silent for awhile.

"So what do you sense Hara-san?" asked John.  
"I sense many spirit trapped here but just like Naru said they not dangerous, as long as we didn't made any noise that would make them uneasy.  
"Martin do you bring your jacket, dear? Asked Mrs. Luella Davis to her husband and he nodded for the answer. When Bou-san about to say something Masako suddenly falls and her body shivering.

"No… we have to get out from here now! I sense something really dangerous, there is a spirit of a girl, her aura is different from other ghosts."  
"What do you mean by different Masako?" asked Ayako while try to calm herself down.  
"It's not like we never faced dangerous situations before, what make you think so?" we know Bou-san only joke around but this is not the right time for that. Naru glared at Bou-san and then to Masako.  
"Miss Hara please continues."

"Sadness, pain, loneliness, sorrow all negative emotions. She looking for peach but she can't." said the medium. Everyone silent for a moment I looked at Naru and Saw he stand near the main door. From the corner from my eyes I can see Masako took a deep breath before exhale it.  
"Right now she seem not notice us for a moment but if she look this way or—"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA." Before Masako can finish her sentence a loud scream echo in that building. I jumped from where I sat and hug the nearest person beside me closing my eyes and hope that creaming voice will stop soon. Not long after that we no longer can heard any creaming voice, I opened one of my eyes and saw Ayako hug Bou-san hand tightly, Masako also hug John and— wait John? If the one who Masako hug is John and the one that Ayako hug is Bou-san than who in the world I was hugging? It can be Yasuhara but he sat far from me with both of his hand covered his ears. Maybe the one who I hug was Mrs. Davis but once again I was wrong, Mrs. Davis hugs her husband and of course he also hugs her back. Oh no one two persons left Lin and Naru.  
I gather my courage to looked up and see the person I was hugging, at the count three.

One…  
two…

THREE!  
Before I can look up a voice stop me.

"Mai, I know you enjoying yourself but can you let me go? You start to strangle me."I blink twice before realize the owner for that voice.

"Naru!?" I jump backward and fall from the unbalanced and hit my head at the floor.  
Bou-san and Ayako chuckled at my reaction. At least somebody already have fun.

"Oh Mai, I don't know you are that bold."

"Jou-chan you seem to be really enjoy yourself."  
"That was a foul move, Mai."  
"Mai-san umm… Are you Okay?"

"Thank God I'm not the one who near Taniyama-san."  
"Child, are you okay? Did you hit your head hard?"

I can heard many voices but I can't see the person because the pain I felt at the back of my head really hurt and soon darkness welcomed me.

~GHOST HUNT~

I moan in pain, tried to sit but pain knock me out and made me lie down.

"Are you awake now Mai?" somebody asked me, I nodded slowly.  
"Good, because now Mai wake up we can start to look around this building." That voice continued, slowly I tried to focus my eyes and once I succeed the first thing I see was Naru purple eyes.  
"Naru?"

"What is it Mai?"  
"Why are you so close?" I asked without realized what going on.

"Because right now you are lying on my lap." What a short reply he gives me but because he Naru so maybe that is a normal thing. I want to ask why I'm on this lap but after received a death glare from him I decided to just forget about it.

"Mother, Father I want you to just stay here with Yasuhara-san. Hara-san and Matsuzaki check this level, John and Takegawa-san check the second floor and Lin, Mai and I will check the third floor." He continued. I can see clearly that Masako has a frustrated look on her face but she cover it with her kimono sleeve. I know that look of her, is she jealous? Now we already know Naru secret she can't blackmailing him again (we still believe that she blackmailing him).

"Any question before we proceed?" everyone silent except Masako.

"Why Mai has to go with you?" she asked calmly. Naru took a deep breath before answer her question.

"Because I need someone that can fight if there is any ghost come out, as you know I may have PK but I can't use that as I pleased and we will leave three of Lin's Shiki to protect my parents and Yasuhara, I choose Mai because she can use the nine cuts and mantra, if you change your question 'Why not with Bou-san, john or with yourself it's to balance per group' Naru wait a few second before continued.

"Now if you find something that may a clue or something that we can use take it with you, now go." When we arrived at the stairs to the third floor once again we heard a screaming voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I hid behind Naru, his eyes focus to the end of stairs. "Lin!" he said and Lin started to run to the third floor. When the screaming voice disappear Naru and I started walked forward and regroup with Lin. "There is nothing here when I arrived. I believe that voice only we can hear it because I don't sense something wrong with my shiki." Naru place his hand on his chin before said "That can be true because the other didn't run to after us the the creaming happened."we started to looked around the class room we didn't find anything until only one class room left. "3-4." I whispered before we went inside. At first nothing seems to get our attentions until. " Naru look!" I scream lowly and pointed to the left corner of the room. Maybe it just me but I was hundred-percent sure I saw a girl sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, Naru turn his head to the spot that I pointed and said "There's nothing there Mai." My eyes open wide and I walked closer to the chair "I'm pretty sure I saw a girl here." I looked around to search for a clue or sign a girl was sitting there but I found nothing. "Let's go back." Naru order us.

When I about to took a step suddenly I fall and landed on the wooden floor.  
"Ouch!" I moan in pain. My knees hurt so much that I can't stand up for a moment.  
"Taniyama-san Are you okay?"Lin asked as he helped me to stand up. I nod a little and tried to stand up on my own.

"Mai, what are you holding in your right hand?" Naru asked, I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Look at your right hand." I did as I was told and surprised to find a butterfly sharp case in my right hand. "A butterfly?" I said as I looked at Naru and than Lin. "I think you can open it." Lin suggested, I nod slowly and open a butterfly case-look like and found my own reflections. "It's a twin mirror." I inform Naru while I still looked at my own reflections. Longer I looked at the mirrors the more my head feels dizzy and heave. I tried to fight the dizziness but I know was failed because the next thing I know I already saw a familiar darkness.

~GHOST HUNT~

Where Am'i?

This is no good because I can see anything. I hope I had something to help me see thought the darkness. This is rare because I suddenly miss Gene, it's too dark in here too dark that made me want to cry.

'Mai…'

Somebody calling me…

'Mai…'

Who is that? I can't see clearly…

'Mai… please open your eyes'

Open my eyes? But my eyes already open, right?

'Mai…'

That soft voice… it's belong to Naru… but what Naru doing in my dream?

'Mai…'

Slowly but surely I tried to focus my eyes and saw Naru sitting next to me.

"Naru?" I whispered.

"Silly girl by now you can already tell the differences, right?" 'Naru' chuckled. Wait? Naru chuckled? That's impossible! Naru never smile moreover laugh!

"Gene?" I asked innocently and he smiled brightly.

"GENE!" I cheer as I hug him tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already crossaover!" I continued.

"Well, I want to crossover but something blocked me for doing that. You see Noll still have something to do." I can't read his face, he is smiling but also there's a hint of seriousness in his face.

"What is it?" I tried to ask him; once again he smiled and said "You will know soon." Before I can say something suddenly a bright light come, I cover my eyes with my arms and tried to focus them.

~GHOST HUNT~

Normal P.O.V

"Hey! Isn't that the new kid?"

"Hahahaha she has a gut to choose this school!"

"What should we do about this small bug?"  
"Let's have a nice chit chat with her, shall we?"

~GHOST HUNT~

A girl with long black hair walked timidly, she knows transfer to this school will be a problem but nothing she can do because she will have to stay in this city for a year. She can hear a faint whispering voices yet she pretend that she didn't hear anything.

"Hey! New girl, mind if we chat for a little bit?" said a tall girl with beautiful auburn hair.  
"Su..sure" that nerd shuttered as she answered that beautiful girl.

"My name is Hina what's yours?"

"Rena…" that timid girl answered.  
"Nice to meet you Rena, I hope we can be frie—" Hina cutted by her friends.

"Hina, what are you doing there?" said also a beautiful but not as beautiful as Hina called her.

"Hi Mikaru, just talking with the new girl."

"So… what is her name?" a girl named Mikaru asked.

"I'm… Rena… Re..Rena Shu."  
"Shu?" they both said simultaneously

"Is something wrong?" Rena start to feel something bad will happen when she said her family name.

"It's nothing." Suddenly Rena senses a dangerous aura coming from Hina.

"It's just your last name is the same with our committee chair's name."  
"I see, Ma…maybe it's just a coincident, in Japan there are many people with the same last names, right?" Rena understood what they talking about because the committee chair that they talking about is actually Rena fiancé or that was she thought.

"Anyway Rena why do you transferred here?" asked Mikaru.

"Because of my parents job, I thing…" Rina not really sure about the answered that she give to them Mikaru and Hina looked at her with confused expression.

"You see… well, my parent didn't really explain to me why we suddenly move, but they said it's about and family matter." She tried to explain again.

"I see, so now you live with your other family?" this time Hina asked her.

"No… they actually not from my family but… I not really sure." Once again she made both Mikaru and Hina confused. Before they can asked other things, Rena Handphone buzzing and she excuse herself to go out of the room.

"Hello?"

'It's me, Takuma."  
"Shu-san?"  
"Why are you calling me that? Aren't we had the same last name?"

"I'm sorry, it still a habit."

"Anyway, where are you?"  
"Outside of the class room?

"I see, come to here park after school okay?"

"Sure."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

~GHOST HUNT~

'Mai…' someone calling me again.

'Mai… wake up…' wake up? But I already wake up right? Why I can't see a thing?

'Mai…' Naru is that you?

TBC

So… how is it?  
I'm sorry I'm HIATUS for a long time T.T  
I hope you guys can forgive me…  
I'm sorry about the errors, because I didn't double check it and I didn't had much time…

So if you find errors please tell me and when I online again I'll change it! Thank you :D

Love

Millie and Bonaparte


End file.
